Un encuentro inesperado
by hitomiko-chan
Summary: Se que el titulo no es muy bueno, lo cambiare cunado se me ocurra algo mejor. Ahora si el summary. Kurapika va junto con Gon y los otros a pasar un par de dias en Isla Ballena. Ahi conocen a una chica, que acaba pasando esos dias con ellos. Kurapika x OC
1. Chapter 1

Kurapika, Leorio y Killua habían acompañado a Gon a hacer una visita a su tía Mito, en Isla Ballena. Todos se estaban quedando en su casa, después de todo solo iban a estar un par de días ahí.

Después de un buen descanso el primer día, Gon los llevo a conocer el lugar. El clima era perfecto, bastante soleado y tranquilo.

-Chicos ¿Qué les parece si vamos a pescar?- dijo Gon, con su buen ánimo de siempre.

-Me parece una buena idea, Gon- dijo Kurapika

-Si. ¡Vamos a conseguir unas cañas de pescar!- dijo Killua, mientras corría hacia donde estaba Gon, que se había adelantado.

-¡Hey! ¡Esperen por nosotros!- dijo Leorio, tratando de seguirlos.

Kurapika se quedó mirándolos a la distancia. Era muy agradable descansar del trabajo un par de días, en compañía de tus mejores amigos. Los otros estaban esperándolo, pero cuando iba a correr para alcanzarlos, algo lo golpeo por la espalda, haciéndolo caer. Lo que lo golpeo cayo a su lado con un ruido sordo.

-¡Ah! ¡Perdóname por favor! No iba viendo por donde iba. En verdad lo siento. ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo la persona, que resulto ser una chica.

Era una chica de más o menos su edad, quizás algo menor. Su cabello era negro, bastante largo, probablemente llegaba a su cintura. Su piel era pálida, algo un poco extraño en un lugar con el clima de Isla Ballena. Su ropa era sencilla y en tonos azules y rosas.

-Si, no hay de qué preocuparse- dijo Kurapika, mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¡Kurapika! ¿Estás bien?- dijeron los chicos, que habían regresado a ayudarle.

-Si-

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Killua, mientras le dirigía una mirada sospechosa a la chica.

-Perdonen mis modales. Mi nombre es Cannon, mucho gusto en conocerlos- dijo ella mientras inclinaba la cabeza en signo de respeto.

-Yo soy Gon, el es Killua, el Leorio y el es Kurapika- dijo Gon señalando a cada uno de ellos al decir su nombre.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Kurapika

-Eres muy linda, ¿sabes?- dijo Leorio

Cannon se sonrojo un poco por el comentario, pero por el tono de su piel esto era muy notorio.

-Oigan ¿vamos a pescar o no?- dijo Killua

-¡si! Oye Cannon ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- pregunto Gon

-Oh no me gustaría ser una molestia. Ustedes ya tenían su plan y no quiero entrometerme.-

-No es problema- dijo Leorio- Nos gustaría que vinieras. ¿Verdad, Kurapika? ¿Killua?-

-Me da lo mismo, solo vámonos ya- dijo Killua, comenzando a caminar

Una vez que consiguieron las cañas, fueron a orillas del lago y comenzaron a pescar. Como ninguno de ellos atrapaba nada, prefirieron descansar un rato sobre la hierba. Estuvieron platicando animadamente por un rato. Parecía que a todos les había agradado aquella chica.

-¡Que aburrido! No pescamos nada. – se quejaba Killua

-No importa Killua. Igual podemos regresar mañana- dijo Gon- ¿Te gustaría venir a pescar con nosotros mañana también, Cannon?

-Vaya, eso realmente me gustaría… pero no creo que sea posible- respondió ella, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Kurapika, parándose frente a Cannon.

-Bueno, es que… yo solo vine de viaje aquí, a Isla Ballena, por unos días, y hoy es el último día. Mañana debo regresar.- dijo ella

-¿Y no es posible que te quedes un día mas? – dijo Leorio

-Podrías quedarte en mi casa con nosotros. Estoy seguro de que a Mito-san le agradara que estés ahí. También venimos solo a una visita corta. Quédate y nos iremos juntos en dos días- dijo Gon

-No puedo aceptarlo. Me parece demasiado pedirle algo así a alguien que acabo de conocer hace poco- dijo Cannon

-Ya deja de hacerte de rogar y quédate- dijo Killua, ya desesperado.

- Umm… Yo... está bien.- dijo Cannon

-¡Bien! Oigan ya se está haciendo tarde. Regresemos que tengo mucha hambre.- dijo Leorio

Todos se levantaron y caminaron tranquilamente a casa de Gon. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y el cielo tenía un hermoso color rojizo.

Cannon se quedo un poco atrás y miro a los chicos mientras avanzaban. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Kurapika se paro frente a ella, de forma muy parecida a como lo había hecho cuando estaban en el lado, pero esta vez con una expresión diferente.

-Cannon- dijo el

-¿Eh? ¡Waaa!- grito Cannon al tropezar con una piedra del camino. Kurapika llego hasta ella a tiempo y evito que cayera.

-Gracias- dijo Cannon

-Te pasan este tipo de cosas muy seguido, ¿cierto?- dijo Kurapika

-Sí. Soy muy distraída, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me gusta contemplar los paisajes, y a las personas que pasan caminando… me parece relajante…-dijo ella, con una sonrisa

-Y lo de esta tarde….-

-Estaba persiguiendo una semilla. Sé que suena ridículo, pero me gustan mucho las plantas y quería llevar esa semilla para poder plantarla en mi casa. Pero no creí que una suave brisa fuera a llevársela tan lejos. – dijo ella

Se escucho una suave risa. Cannon se sonrojo y se aparto un poco.

-¡ah no debí haberte contado eso! Seguro ahora piensas que soy muy extraña- dijo ella

-Para nada. Solo me pareció... no sé... algo tierno-

Las mejillas de Cannon enrojecieron un poco más. Hace un rato que ambos habían dejado de andar y conversaban. Cannon se adelanto unos pasos antes de girar sobre sus talones para ver a Kurapika.

-¿Sabes? Realmente me alegra haberme quedado. Así puedo pasar un poco más de tiempo con ustedes. Especialmente contigo- dijo ella, antes de guiñarle el ojo y echarse a correr por el camino, siguiendo a los otros, que ya los habían dejado muy atrás.

Kurapika se sonrojo un poco al escuchar las palabras de Cannon, y luego también echo a correr. Esos dos días que estarían juntos iban a ser muy interesantes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, esta es la primera historia que escribo con un personaje original y mi primera historia de HunterxHunter. No quedo tan bien como me hubiera gustado, pero bueno. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Al segundo día, Kurapika fue el primero en despertar. Se cambio de ropa y miro alrededor, pero Cannon no estaba. Salió de la habitación en silencio para no despertar a los otros, pues aun era muy temprano. Al asomarse al comedor, vio a Cannon arreglando las cosas para el desayuno.

-Buenos días- dijo Kurapika

-Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Sí. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?- dijo el rubio.

-Bueno, no sabía cómo agradecerles por dejarme pasar aquí la noche, así que me desperté temprano para poder ayudar a Mito-san con el desayuno y la ropa- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra Mito-san?- pregunto Kurapika

-Umm… creo que salió a comprar algo- dijo Cannon

-Oh- dijo Kurapika

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. La situación estaba volviéndose algo incomoda pero a ninguno de los dos se le ocurría algo más que decir, pero por suerte, en ese momento entró Mito-san al lugar.

-Cannon, el desayuno ya está listo. ¿Podrías avisarle a Gon y a los demás? – dijo Mito-san-Oh, buenos días Kurapika, disculpa no te había visto-

-No hay problema- dijo Kurapika- si les parece bien, yo iré a avisarles a los otros-

-Está bien, yo me quedare aquí con Mito-san- dijo Cannon

Kurapika regreso rápidamente a la habitación en que habían estado durmiendo y cerró la puerta. Se quedo apoyado ahí unos instantes antes de notar que los demás ya se encontraban despiertos y dispuestos a salir.

-¿Pasa algo Kurapika?- dijo Gon, acercándose a él un poco para poder ver su rostro.

-¡Gon! N-no, todo está bien, no te preocupes- dijo Kurapika

-Gon tiene razón, desde ayer has estado actuando algo extraño- dijo Leorio

-No es nada- dijo Kurapika

-Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros- dijo Gon

-Lo sé, Gon. En verdad no es nada- dijo Kurapika

-Bueno si no es nada, ¿Podrías dejarnos salir?- dijo Killua, que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento.

Kurapika se movió a un lado y abrió la puerta. Luego camino hacia donde se encontraban sus cosas y se sentó en el suelo.

-Por cierto, Mito-san dice que ya pueden ir a desayunar- dijo Kurapika

--¿Tu no vienes?- pregunto Leorio

-Los alcanzare en un momento- respondió Kurapika

Los chicos salieron después de darle una última mirada a Kurapika, que no parecía tener la intención de levantarse de ahí en un rato.

Al entrar al comedor, vieron a Cannon, que ya estaba sentada a la mesa. Ella parecía estar igual o aun más distraída que Kurapika. Tampoco ella noto su presencia, hasta que se sentaron en los lugares que había a su lado.

-Buenos días Cannon- dijo Gon

-¿Eh?- dijo ella, mirando hacia los lados con sorpresa- B-buenos días Gon, Killua, Leorio. Perdonen pero creo que estaba algo distraída-

-Otra que actúa extraño- dijo Killua

-¡Oye! Sé que estoy actuando algo extraño, pero no tenias que decirlo de esa manera- dijo Cannon, levantándose y saliendo hacia donde estaba tendida la ropa.

-Bien hecho Killua, la hiciste enfadar- dijo Leorio

-Yo no dije nada malo- dijo Killua

-Voy a hablar con Cannon- dijo Gon- Dejen algo de comida para ella y para Kurapika- añadió antes de salir, al ver la forma en que sus amigos veían la comida que estaba frente a ellos.

Afuera, el sol brillaba con fuerza. Cannon se había sentado en el barandal y miraba el paisaje. Al escuchar pasos, giro hacia donde los había oído para ver de quien se trataba.

-Eres tú, Gon- dijo Cannon

-Cannon ¿Estas molesta con Killua?- pregunto Gon

-Para nada. Esto no tiene nada que ver con él. Pero si me molesto un poco el tono en que me hablo. Creo que estoy un poco más sensible que de costumbre, no me hagas caso- dijo ella

-Es por Kurapika, ¿Cierto?- dijo Gon

Cannon no respondió. Se quedo mirando un momento hacia el paisaje, antes de voltearse para poder ver a Gon de frente.

-Tú…- comenzó a decir ella, pero no termino la frase.

-¿Te gusta Kurapika?- dijo Gon

Cannon se quedo callada otra vez, pero su rostro lo decía todo. Se había sonrojado bastante y no se atrevía a mirar a Gon a los ojos. Se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa por la conversación.

-¿Por qué lo dices Gon?- pregunto ella una vez que e hubo recuperado un poco de la impresión

-Bueno, supuse que había pasado algo entre tú y Kurapika en la mañana porque ambos actúan algo extraño, pero tu reacción cuando te hice esa pregunta lo confirma todo- dijo Gon

-Ya veo- dijo Cannon- Pero no vayas a decirle de esto a nadie, ¿bien?-

-Está bien- dijo Gon-Pero ¿Vas a decirle algo a Kurapika?

-No lo creo- dijo Cannon- Los conocí apenas ayer. Es muy pronto para estar segura de lo que siento. Además, no creo que el sienta lo mismo, y no quiero perder su amistad. Nos vamos mañana y no sé si volveremos a encontrarnos. Al menos me alegraría un poco saber que somos amigos-

-Estoy seguro de que Kurapika se siente igual que tu- dijo Gon- Te aseguro de que todo va a salir bien si le dices-

-Estoy algo asustada, Gon. Lo que más me asusta es que sea cual sea su respuesta si llego a decirle, es que tendré que separarme de él- dijo Cannon

-Pero no vas a saber qué pasaría si no le dices- dijo Gon

-Debo pensarlo un poco- dijo Cannon

-Bien. Oye, deberíamos ir a desayunar antes de que Killua y Leorio se terminen todo- dijo Gon

-Vamos- dijo Cannon, caminando detrás de Gon

Cuando entraron, Leorio y Killua ya habían terminado de comer su ración, pero seguían sentados a la mesa, esperando por ellos.

-Oigan terminen pronto de desayunar, que hoy vamos a ir a pescar otra vez- dijo Killua

Cannon y Gon se sentaron y comenzaron a comer. Killua y Leorio fueron a cambiarse de ropa y a lavarse la boca. Kurapika aun no había salido de la habitación. Cannon no sabía dónde se encontraba el rubio, y miro a todos lados a ver si se encontraba en el comedor.

-Kurapika se quedo en la habitación- dijo Gon

-Ya veo- dijo Cannon, con una mirada algo decepcionada

-¿Por qué no le llevas algo de comida? No creo que vaya a salir de ahí en un rato y tiene que desayunar- dijo Gon

Cannon asintió y se levanto de la silla. Tomo un plato de comida y se dirigió a paso lento a la habitación en la que habían dormido. Kurapika había cerrado la puerta. Cannon pensó en que era mejor dejarlo solo, pero Gon tenía razón. No iba a conseguir nada alejándose. Cannon abrió la puerta, sin dejar de sentirse bastante nerviosa.

A primera vista, la habitación parecía estar completamente vacío. Cannon entro y pudo ver a Kurapika sentado en una esquina. Se veía muy tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados como si durmiera. Con cuidado, ella puso el plato en el suelo y se acerco a él. Unos mechones rubios caían sobre su cara. Cannon acerco la mano para apararlos y en ese momento, Kurapika abrió los ojos. Sorprendida, Cannon retrocedió, pero al hacerlo de un modo tan precipitado, tropezó. Kurapika se quedo mirándola fijamente.

-Disculpa, no quise asustarte- dijo él, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No es tu culpa. Yo creí que estabas dormido- dijo Cannon- Vine a traerte algo de comida, y te veías tan tranquilo que no quise molestarte-

-Gracias- dijo Kurapika

-No es nada- dijo ella, levantándose con ayuda de Kurapika

Al levantarse, un objeto brillante cayó de la bolsa del pantalón de Cannon. Ella se apresuro a recogerlo para checar que no le hubiera sucedido nada. Era un medallón en forma de un copo de nieve plateado.

-Ese medallón es muy valioso para ti- dijo Kurapika

-Lo es. Es un recuerdo de mi hermana mayor. Ella también viaja mucho. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que la vi por última vez. La quiero mucho y por eso llevo su medallón siempre. Es como una forma de sentir que está a mi lado. Yo le di a ella mi medallón, una estrella dorada, para que se acuerde de mi ella también durante sus viajes- dijo Cannon-Ella es toda la familia que tengo, eso hace que la aprecie aun más. Cuando me siento sola me basta ver el medallón para saber que aunque no esté físicamente conmigo, una parte de ella siempre me acompaña-

-Es lindo que pienses de esa forma- dijo Kurapika

-¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿No la extrañas? ¿No vas a visitarla alguna vez?- dijo Cannon

-Mi tribu, la tribu kuruta, fue masacrada. Yo soy el único que queda. Y en realidad no siento deseos de volver al lugar donde ocurrió- dijo Kurapika

-No sabía. No debí preguntarte eso- dijo Cannon

-Como tú dices, no había forma de que lo supieras- dijo Kurapika

Cannon se quedo en silencio. Sin pensarlo, se acerco a Kurapika y lo abrazo. Este estaba sorprendido por esa acción y no se movió. Ella lo apretó un poco más fuerte. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se separo lentamente y miro a Kurapika. Luego salió corriendo de la habitación.

Kurapika se quedo parado, mirando la puerta por donde Cannon había salido. Un instante después se apresuro a buscarla. Al salir de la casa se encontró con los demás, pero Cannon no estaba con ellos. Llevaban ya las cañas de pescar.

-¿Han visto hacia donde se fue Cannon?-pregunto Kurapika

-Dijo que se adelantaría- dijo Killua- Vámonos ya. Ella ya debe estar pescando-

Los cuatro caminaron hacia el lago. El clima era tan bueno como el del día anterior.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a Cannon sentada en la orilla, mirando su reflejo en el agua. Su caña de pescar estaba a un lado. Gon fue el primero en acercarse a ella.

-Cannon, ¿Pudiste decirle a Kurapika?- le dijo Gon al oído

Cannon negó con la cabeza. Gon puso cara de decepción y siguió platicando con ella. Mientras tanto, Leorio y Killua comenzaron a pescar. Después de todo, para eso habían ido al lago.

Kurapika se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol. Estaba algo cansado, no había podido dormir bien esa noche, se le cerraban los ojos. Ya se encontraba adormilado cuando el agua salpico su rostro.

-¡Leorio! ¡Killua!- dijo molesto el rubio a esos dos, que trataban de contener la risa

-Lo creas o no, no fuimos nosotros-le dijo Leorio

-Fue Cannon-dijo Killua

Kurapika la busco con la mirada. Cannon estaba nadando en el lago y lo había salpicado al lanzarse al agua.

-Cannon, sal de ahí. Espantaras a los peces-dijo Leorio

-Ya voy- dijo ella, y comenzó a nadar nuevamente hacia la orilla

Cannon salió del agua y se recostó en el suelo boca abajo, de forma que le diera bien el sol para poder secarse, pues se había metido al lago con toda la ropa.

Kurapika decidió ignorar lo sucedido y trato de dormir nuevamente, algo complicado gracias a las voces de sus amigos, que estaban platicando.

Estuvieron pescando un buen rato. Gon y Killua atraparon muchos peces, Leorio no tuvo tanta suerte. Cannon se había quedado dormida bajo el sol, su ropa ya se encontraba completamente seca. Kurapika también estaba dormido.

La hora de la comida estaba cerca, así que los chicos decidieron regresar a la casa. Después de todo ese día la captura había sido bastante buena y había suficiente para que comieran todos.

-¿No deberíamos despertarlos?-pregunto Leorio

-No. Déjalos ahí a ver hasta qué hora regresan. Ya saben donde está la casa, de todos modos- dijo Killua

-No me parece bien Killua. Voy a despertarlos- dijo Gon, acercándose primero a Kurapika

Gon sacudió levemente a Kurapika, hasta que este abrió los ojos. Luego fue hacia donde se encontraba Cannon, y se inclino para que su rostro quedara frente al de ella. Al sentir que algo le bloqueaba la luz, ella abrió los ojos. Como no esperaba ver la cara de Gon tan cerca, se levanto rápidamente.

-Chicos ya vamos a regresar a la casa- dijo Gon, a los dos que aun estaban terminando de despertar

Los dos se levantaron y caminaron detrás de Gon para reunirse con los otros. No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar.

Le entregaron los pescados a Mito-san. Gon y Killua decidieron ayudarla a prepararlos, Leorio se quedo sentado a la mesa, Kurapika salió y se sentó en el barandal para leer un rato mientras aun había luz de sol y Cannon fue a darse un baño, pues se había ensuciado de tierra al acostarse mojada en el suelo.

Cuando todo estuvo cocinado, todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer. El tiempo había pasado bastante rápido, afuera la luz casi había desaparecido y el viento comenzaba a soplar.

Des pues de ayudar a Mito-san a recoger la mesa, todos decidieron irse a dormir, pues al día siguiente tenían que partir muy temprano.


	3. Chapter 3

Ese tercer día, todos se despertaron temprano, para ordenar sus cosas antes de partir. Kurapika no estaba en la casa, aunque sus cosas aun estaban ahí. Aun tenían que comprar los boletos del barco, y no tenían tiempo ni para quedarse a desayunar, por lo que decidieron adelantarse un poco en el camino. Se despidieron de Mito-san, y se sentaron cerca del lago a esperar a Kurapika.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cabello Cannon?- pregunto Gon

-¿Esto? Es un broche que compre hace poco. Me gusta mucho, por eso lo uso poco, no me gustaría perderlo-dijo ella

-Una luna creciente… La forma es muy linda- dijo Gon

-Gracias Gon- dijo Cannon

-¿Adonde iras ahora Cannon?- dijo Leorio

-Aun no estoy segura, creo que iré a York Shin- dijo Cannon

-Ese es un lugar peligroso- dijo Killua

-No tengo problema con eso. Tal vez no lo parezca, pero puedo cuidarme bien sola- dijo Cannon

-Kurapika está tardando mucho- dijo Leorio- ¿Adonde se habrá ido? El sabe que tenemos que irnos temprano.

-Ahí viene- dijo Killua, señalando una parte del camino

Kurapika iba corriendo hacia donde se encontraban. Se le veía bastante agitado, como si hubiera estado corriendo desde hace un rato. Ya llevaba sus cosas.

-¿A dónde habías ido Kurapika?- pregunto Gon cuando el rubio los hubo alcanzado

-Fui a buscar algo- dijo Kurapika, una vez que recupero el aliento

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos ya hacia el puerto- dijo Leorio

El grupo fue hacia el puerto. Compraron sus boletos y fueron a dar una vuelta para hacer tiempo. El barco de Cannon zarpaba primero, así que se dirigieron a donde estaba.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Kurapika?- dijo Gon

-Claro Gon- dijo Kurapika

-¿Qué es lo que fuiste a buscar tan temprano?- dijo Gon

-Una semilla- dijo Kurapika, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Cannon

-¿Una semilla?- dijo Gon, algo extrañado

Cannon miraba el movimiento del agua. Ella no quería dejar a sus amigos todavía, pero no podía quedarse con ellos, eso lo sabía bien. Una mano se apoyo en su hombro y ella giro para ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con Kurapika.

-Cannon, tengo algo para ti- dijo Kurapika

-¿Qué puede ser?- pregunto ella

-Toma- dijo Kurapika, entregándole la semilla

-¡Esa semilla! ¿Cómo supiste que esa era exactamente la que estaba buscando ese dia?- dijo Cannon

-No lo sabía- dijo Kurapika

-M-muchas gracias- dijo Cannon

-Cannon, hay algo que he querido decirte…- comenzó Kurapika, pero fue interrumpido por el capitán del barco, que dijo que el barco estaba por zarpar.

-Debo irme- dijo Cannon, tomando sus cosas, que estaban en el suelo y subiendo a la cubierta del barco

Los otros chicos se acercaron a Kurapika, que miraba a Cannon, quien se había acercado a la borda para poder despedirse de ellos.

-¡Gon! ¡Killua! ¡Leorio! ¡Kurapika! ¡Me alegra mucho haberlos conocido! ¡Espero que nos encontremos nuevamente!- grito Cannon, agitando la mano

-¡A nosotros también nos alegra haberte conocido!- dijo Gon

-¡Volveremos a encontrarnos, eso es seguro!- dijo Leorio

El barco empezó a moverse lentamente. Los cuatro chicos miraban el barco alejarse de la costa.

-¡Cannon!- grito Kurapika

-¡Kurapika! ¡Atrápalo!- grito Cannon, quitándose el broche del cabello y lanzándolo con fuerza hacia donde estaba el rubio

Kurapika atrapo el broche en el aire y lo miro. Una luna creciente plateada. Lo apretó en su mano y volvió a alzar la vista hacia el barco que se alejaba.

-¡Kurapika!- se volvió a escuchar la voz de Cannon, ahora más suave por la distancia que los separaba- ¡Me gustas mucho! ¡Espero que en verdad volvamos a encontrarnos!

-Cannon…- susurró Kurapika

El barco ya se encontraba demasiado lejos como para que se escuchara alguna voz. Los chicos miraron a Kurapika, que estaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kurapika?- dijo Leorio, apoyando su mano en el hombro del rubio

-Sí… - dijo Kurapika, sin mover la vista

-Nuestro barco va a zarpar pronto, vámonos ya, no quiero tener que comprar otro pasaje- dijo Killua

Comenzaron a caminar por el puerto hacia donde se encontraba su barco. Kurapika abrió la mano para ver una vez más el broche antes de guardarlo. Aunque Cannon ya no estuviera cerca, tenía su broche para poder recordarla cada vez que se sintiera solo, hasta que volvieran a encontrarse.


End file.
